PostAudrey Pauley
by Fanficcionista
Summary: La escena faltante...


POST - AUDREY PAULEY  
  
Spoilers: Audrey Pauley y un fragmento de "Auguries of Innocence" de William Blake que dice:   
  
"To see a world in a grain of sand   
  
And a heaven in a wild flower,  
  
Hold infinity in the palm of your hand  
  
And eternity in an hour."  
  
******  
  
- Ella me salvó. - dijo Monica mirando a los ojos del hombre sentado frente a ella. - Me dijo   
  
que saltara y me salvó.  
  
- Sí. - él apretó suavemente la mano de ella con una sonrisa triste. - Pero yo no pude llegar a   
  
tiempo para salvarla.  
  
- Me dijo que... supo quién le había hecho construir esa maqueta...  
  
- ¿Crees que fue...  
  
- ¿Dios? No lo sé.  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio y bajaron la vista. Después de todo lo que habían visto desde   
  
que estaban en los Expedientes X, querían creer. Querían pensar que más allá de esta vida había   
  
algo esperándolos, algo más grande, algo mejor. Querían creer que Luke, Audrey y todos los que   
  
habían visto partir los esperaban, en paz, con Dios.  
  
- Gracias, John. - dijo ella al cabo de un par de minutos. - Gracias por no permitir que me   
  
desconectaran.  
  
- Hey, lo habrías hecho por mí. - le contestó acariciando su mejilla para ahuyentar la expresión   
  
triste de su rostro. - No habrías dejado que me desconectaran cuando me dieron ese balazo,   
  
¿recuerdas?. Viajaste a México para buscarme, Monica...  
  
Ella asintió. Un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, porque, aunque John nunca lo   
  
supiera, aunque no hubiera sucedido en este universo, había sucedido. Ella lo había desconectado   
  
y, paradójicamente, sólo así había logrado salvarlo.  
  
- Gracias... - volvió a susurrar ella.  
  
- No te pongas triste. Después de todo, soy una persona de perros, tú lo dijiste.  
  
- Sí. - sonrió.  
  
Volvieron a guardar silencio otro par de minutos.  
  
Audrey le había dicho que él la *amaba*. Monica sabía que se preocupaba por ella y dudaba  
  
que hubiese habido algo que él no hubiere hecho para salvarla, pero desde hace algún tiempo no   
  
guardaba mayores esperanzas de que él pudiera *amarla*, como ella lo amaba, como habría podido   
  
amarla si hubiera sido libre años atrás.  
  
Con la mano de Monica aún entre las suyas, John no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Audrey  
  
le había dicho. Hace mucho tiempo que había admitido los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él:   
  
la confianza que le daba su optimismo, la fuerza que encontraba en sus sonrisa... Había tenido a   
  
esa mujer a su lado en el momento más difícil de su vida y ella no había dudado en volver a él   
  
cuando volvió a necesitarla. Había estado a punto de perderla y se había dado cuenta de que si   
  
ella se hubiese ido, nunca habría podido decirle lo que sentía.  
  
Ella lo miró a los ojos otra vez. Se veía tan cansado, Monica sabía que no se había   
  
despegado de su lado en los últimos dos días. Ya era hora de que fuera a casa a descansar. Además,  
  
Dana llegaría en un momento a visitarla.  
  
- Monica...  
  
- ¿Te vas, John?  
  
- No. - sonrió, reuniendo el valor que le había faltado en el auto unas noches atrás. - No me   
  
voy a ir. - se acercó a ella. - No me quiero ir. - ella sonrió, él se acercó un poco más. - Es   
  
más, si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme... - eliminó la poca distancia que aún existía entre   
  
ellos y rozó sus labios con delicadeza, sintiendo el escalofrío que recorría a su compañera. Fue   
  
un beso dulce, tierno, cariñoso. Sólo un momento que les bastó para sentir que eran capaces de   
  
atrapar el Infinito en sus manos.  
  
Ambos sonrieron. Y en la sonrisa del otro pudieron ver todo el amor que necesitaban   
  
encontrar.  
  
- Te amo. - le dijo él. - Todo lo que Audrey dijo, lo que ella te dijo, es verdad, Monica. Yo...  
  
te amo y no sé qué...  
  
- Shhht. - lo interrumpió ella colocándole sus dedos en los labios. - Lo sé, lo sé. - susurró. -  
  
Te amo, John Doggett.  
  
Él volvió a besarla. Esta vez ella lo atrajo hacia sí para profundizar el beso.  
  
Ambos sabían que las cosas no serían fáciles. Que con todo el mundo observando su trabajo,   
  
una relación de pareja en la oficina arruinaría todo por lo que tantos habían luchado. Que ahora  
  
más que nunca tenían que proteger al pequeño William, que era inocente de todo lo que sucedía a   
  
su alrededor, a Scully y Mulder y a esa Verdad tan escurridiza, que ahora también les pertenecía.  
  
Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. En el mundo sólo estaban ellos, y el amor que habían  
  
encontrado cuando menos esperaban que llegara. Nada podía separarlos porque sus corazones latían   
  
juntos. Nada podía detenerlos mientras sus almas caminaran juntas. Nada, porque ellos tenían la  
  
Eternidad en un momento.  
  
********  
  
Ninguno de los dos sintió que la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba rápidamente, mientras una  
  
sonriente pelirroja le susurraba al hombre calvo que la acompañaba:  
  
- Debe ser la oficina.  
  
FIN 


End file.
